Hey, my name is
by Imagine4Life
Summary: Pertemis fluff, Artermis' POV. All things PJ owned by Rick Riordan. Rated T for cussing, and I'm paranoid. First fic!


**Hey. My name is**

Hey. My name is Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, eternal virgin and eternal hater of all men out there.

When I first met him, it wasn't special. A scrawny little male demigod, screaming his head off because of some lowly manticore because his friend went off a cliff. Okay, that was a bit harsh – in fairness, that friend was a very, very respectable young maiden. He wasn't screaming either, but that's hardly relevant.

But honestly, it was the go-to, stereotypical encounter with most demigods – some kind of monster and some kind of death or serious injury. Though, that male … I don't think anyone was prepared for who he became. Who was he? You already know.

Perseus Jackson. The, as much as I hate to say it, saviour of Olympus.

I'll admit it, he proved himself quite nicely. As much as I hate males, **especially** Sons of the Big Three, he did go and join the quest he was specifically told **not** to go on, find his friend, hold the weight of the sky, and pretty much save my ass.

You'd think that he'd be one of those one-time wonders; does one thing amazing, gets worshipped for the rest of his life, gets all pig-headed and starts thinking girls want him.

But nooooo. He couldn't.

Honestly, it would have been so much easier if he had been.

But like I said, no he couldn't. After he does that, he has to go and save the world a few more times, beat Hyperion and Kronos and pretty much save the asses of the entire Olympian Council. And what does he do after that? Rejects my father's fucking offer to make him immortal. For a girl who literally told him afterwards that she saw him as a brother, not in a romantic manner.

At least he'll start turning into the stereotypical male now right? Broken heart, never recovers, abuses everyone, and becomes baddie kind of storyline? Oh, but no. Not fucking Percy Jackson.

Hera, in one of her moments of genius decides it's a good idea to switch him and his Roman counterpart, Jason Grace around. So then, long story short, Percy Jackson wakes up without his memories, realises he has to go save the world again, beats a couple giants, joins a crew of 7 heroes with the girl who rejected him who still tries to find him for some really stupid reason (psh, friendship will never last between a girl and boy), and pretty much Saves. The. Fucking. World. **AGAIN**. Did I mention he also jumped into Tartarus for that girl? Seriously, I'm not sure if he's just stupid or thick.

The worst part of it? By then, I was talking to him. And I didn't mind it. You could say it was almost an accident – I was on a solo hunting trip, and kaboom. Percy Jackson out of nowhere. I knew I should have steered clear of New Rome, but nope. It wasn't too bad to be perfectly honest – he was perfectly civil. We had a nice talk – it didn't feel significantly different from when I talk with my own hunters.

The big mistake? I came back for more.

I'd talk to him on a weekly basis – just pop in here and there, have a talk with him. Before long, it almost became a ritual – a few times a week, he'd wait in the woods at night, and I'd come and we'd talk. We'd fight. We did some mortal things he suggested – watch a movie, have dinner (I'll admit, that Italian restaurant was pretty goddamn good).

I suppose I would have been fine with that. He'd proved himself by then – a cut above the general breed of men. Nearly at the level of maidens, but not quite. Still quite far away actually.

But, again, noooo that wasn't good enough for him. Being friends with the one goddess who completely shuns men isn't enough for him. He just has to have the nerve to tell me something I never wanted to hear. Who the hell thinks it's a good idea to try confess to a maiden goddess and certified man hater?

Him apparently.

The moment he said those eternal words – those 3 words, I hated it. Absolutely, completely and utterly loathed it. I hated how it made my chest feel tight. I hated how he made the butterflies in my stomach come to life. I hated how he could send sparks down my spine just by looking at me. And most of all, I hated how the moment he said it, my heart started beating faster than it ever did, how my eyes just couldn't stop watering, how my goddamn fucking will broke.

I did the only thing I could.

I kissed him.

Yeah, you heard me. I kissed a boy. And honestly, it was the best feeling I've had – the moment when he captured my lips tenderly with his own, when he grasped my waist and I hooked my arms around his neck. The moment where every single one of his touches – even the slightest one – would send electric shocks through my body.

"I love you"

The way his face lit up when I said that, the way his eyes began to shine with, somehow, even more love is something I will never forget.

A few years later, my father once again offered him immortality (Okay. I might have had a little part in that). He took it.

"To be with you forever Moonbeam."

It wasn't pretty when we broke the news to the rest of the Olympian Council – I think my father was literally inches away from blasting us both into next week, and Apollo and Athena both looked ready to murder us. But we made it work. Somehow.

And it's been like that ever since.

* * *

So I think I made a mistake earlier, so I'll try introducing myself again.

Hey. My name is Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, temporary virgin and eternal hater of **most** men out there.

And fiancée of Perseus Jackson.

Did I never mention that?


End file.
